Rookie/Stylized Version
Note: The name of the Male Rookie from the Stylized Versions '''Chad Fuller' applies only to IDW Comics Canon. See Name and References for more information'' The Rookie is a playable character in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). History Ghostbusters: The Video Game A male and female Rookie were hired by the Ghostbusters as Experimental Equipment Technicians just before the Thanksgiving 1991 holiday. After checking in with Janine Melnitz, he went up to the lab to meet his bosses then a Psi Energy Pulse passed through. Rookie, Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman and Egon Spengler chased after the escaped Slimer to the Sedgewick Hotel. Rookie and Peter sneaked into the Alhambra Ballroom and recaptured Slimer. The Rookie proved to be a fast learner and helped the guys uncover a plot hatched by Ivo Shandor and his Cult of Gozer. On Shandor Island, Rookie was separated from the others and trapped in a room with a Black Slime Elemental and Cultist. After fighting his way through the island, Rookie found and freed the other Ghostbusters before confronting the Black Slime Behemoth. They soon confronted Shandor himself but were pulled into the Netherworld. After weakening Shandor's Destructor Form, the Ghostbusters crossed the streams. Ray gestured the Rookie to join them. The combined power of the five streams destroyed Shandor and propelled the guys back to the physical plane. With the world safe again, the guys offered Rookie a potentially lucrative Ghostbusters franchise in either Chicago, Los Angeles, or Cincinnati. Before Peter or the Rookie could pick one, Slimer appeared and taunted them. Rookie chased him around the Firehouse garage bay. IDW Comics In Thanksgiving 1991, the three Rookies Bryan Welsh, Maddie Collins, and Chad Fuller made newspaper headlines for their part in the battle with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in Times Square. After completing the internship, he chose not to continue working with the Ghostbusters.Ghostheads Erik Burnham reply 9/27/18Erik Burnham says: "But we'll just say that they finished their intership and didn't continue, if you need another reason. The gig's not for everyone!"Screengrab of Ghostheads Erik Burnham reply 9/27/18 Name The Video Game Despite Ray Stantz asking for his name, Peter Venkman notes they should not get to know the Rookie's name for fear of getting too attached; especially after "what happened to the last guy." However, this doesn't stop the team from calling him by several nicknames such as Sport, Hoss, Ace, Cadet, Rook, and Newbie. The name patch on his uniform simply reads "Rookie." IDW Comics In the IDW Comics Canon, Tristan Jones created the name Chad Fuller for the Stylized Version's Male Rookie (as well as Maddie Collins for the Female Rookie).Tristan Jones IDW Forums post #1Tristan Jones IDW Forums post #2 Other Versions In the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions), there is also the choice of female rookie, however the Ghostbusters still refer to her as a him. Only in the Stylized Versions can the Rookie's gender be changed from default male to a female Rookie. Development The male Rookie in the Stylized Versions was based on the look of an early 90s young male. Notably in this version he sports a medium-length blond hair, similar to that of the late grunge rock artist Kurt Cobain, whose band Nirvana was gaining notoriety by 1991, when the game takes place. Trivia *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 3, now on the monitor screens are stills of the Male Rookie looking around the 2nd floor of the Firehouse in the game. Appearances Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #4 ****On page 22, a newspaper article in the PCOC file reveals the Rookie's name is Bryan Welsh. The Stylized Version's Male Rookie was named Chad Fuller. ***Ghostbusters Issue #9 ****Mentioned by Peter on page 28Peter Venkman (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #9" (2012) (Comic p.28). Peter says: "Isn't this why we trained up that guy with the... I dunno, what's is face? With the eyebrows! And those other two!" **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #2 ****On page 5, the Male Rookie's I.D. card is seen in a foot locker *Ghostbusters: Get Real trade paperback **Cameo in a portal on page 43 References Gallery RookieSV01.png|The Rookie as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) RookieinGBTVGSVsc01.png| RookieIDWOngoing05.jpg|The Rookies' names seen in Ghostbusters Issue #4 MaleRookieIDW01.jpg|Male Rookie's I.D. card seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 StylizedVersionRookiesGetRealTPB.jpg|Cameo on page 43 of Ghostbusters: Get Real TPB Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:IDW Characters